Talk:Nagato
"He grew into a tall man" I don't think so... Yahiko was only 176.5 cm(5ft9.5) and to me Nagato looked a bit shorter than that.. that is not tall that is average. (talk) 09:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :At least for Japan, I think that's tall. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Leader of Akatsuki? I recognize that Tobi had conspired with Nagato after Yahiko's death, but given how Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were the original founders and that Nagato himself actually believed and commanded the organization as its respective leader, isn't it more accurate to say that Tobi was mainly a benefactor to the organization (one that manipulated Nagato and Akatsuki as a whole) than being the literal recognized leader? It doesn't help that Tobi was acting as a representative for Madara himself (as if he were actually Madara) when he confronted Konan when he claimed that he was the one who "gave" Nagato his eyes (we all know it was actually the real Madara and not Tobi), so a lot of his declaration were practically hyperbole at that point. It doesn't help that despite his claim that he created Akatsuki even before Yahiko did, this proved to be false as Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were acting independently before they even met Tobi. I've seen other articles reflect this, but I noticed that on Nagato's page it's probably the only one where this isn't exactly clear about it. So is it perhaps possible to change the wording of Nagato's opening entry to better reflect this? --DementedP (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, I fixed it myself. --DementedP (talk) 02:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) His Settei height I cannot tell if it says 173.5, 174.5, or 175.5cm, here it is you tell me yourselves what you think, then we can add it. http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b624/ItachiWasAHero/NagatoEdo.png ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) After some analyzing of the image, that cannot be a 2 because it does not match any of the 2's on the other settei, and it cannot be a 3 or a 5 because it does not match them or have the same curves, it is a 4 so Nagato is 174.5cm tall until we get better settei of him or further databook info. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I found this image at another angle, it seems to say 175.5 not 174.5. Just to clear that up for now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Since we usually use photos from when a character is introduced rather than their current appearance for example do you guys think it would be more appropriate to use a photo of Nagato during the founding of Akatsuki? It would certainly be brighter and look better in the infobox, and it corresponds with what we normally do for articles. Thoughts? --M4ND0N (talk) 07:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem. We'd prefer to see the image first.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Except Nagato wasn't introduced during the founding of Akatsuki. We first saw him as a child in a flashback, and then we saw him as an emaciated adult. As far as current events go, Nagato was introduced as the emaciated adult. Same thing happened with Dodai. We were introduced to him in a flashback, where we saw him as a young man, but once he was introduced in the main plot, present time, he was older, so that's the image we use. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but when we saw Obito in the main present timeline we still used a photo of him as a child, since he was revealed in Kakashi Gaiden. this is the photo I had in mind, but obviously we'd need to find one with higher resolution if everyone's on board. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :But Kakashi Gaiden wasn't a flashback, this wasn't a character recalling or thinking back to it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Either way, we use Obito's photo from KG because that's how he appeared in his debut. It's true though, Nagato appeared as a kid when he was first revealed, so I don't see a problem with using a photo from that time frame either. I think when it comes down to it there just aren't any high quality photos of Nagato as he appeared in the present storyline, since you only see him in the dark while they're inside Konan's tree. I think for that reason we'd be better off choosing a photo of his younger self. --M4ND0N (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd agree with that the ph0to you uploaded of nagato was really good M4ND0N I placed that in his appearance section but I'd be happy using that in the inbfobox --Root根 11:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but the image lacks the Amegakure's symbol in his headband. It could be used for other purposes if the symbol exists. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well there aren't really a lot of viable photos of Nagato out there to use for his infobox. In my opinion a picture of him as a child would work better since that's how he appeared in his debut in the manga and the only photos of him as an adult are way too dark. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm with Omnibender on this one. As he made his debut as a emaciated adult, that is the image that should be used. Tobi SHOULD be using his orange mask image because that was what he debut in, but I'm sure people would go full anal if you tried to disassociate him from his child appearance.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 04:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not actually true. Kakashi Gaiden came out before the debut of Part II of the manga, so Obito first appeared in those chapters, and Nagato first appeared as a kid during Jiraiya's fight with Pain. In any case the current image isn't very good since you can barely see him, so that's one of my main concerns here. EDIT: --- Unless we're talking about when they made their debut in the present timeline, and not their debut in the manga. But like I said if we can find ANY photo of Nagato with better lighting, even one where he's emaciated, then it should be used, but I'm throwing out options here because there's no real harm in using a photo of him when he's young either. --M4ND0N (talk) 05:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I do agree with M4ND0N i think their is some good photos of him when the akatsuki was starting out I will look for something their but shakhmoot or norleon could get something good --Root根 08:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Nagato's Game Debut I don't pretend to be an expert on the Naruto's Games, having never played one myself, but if we are using Nagato's debut as the simple fact that one of his Paths of Pain are shown, then wouldn't Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 be his real game debut, because it came out in 2009. It can't be Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, because that came out in 2010, when Heroes 3 came out in 2009. Omega64 (talk) 04:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct. His debut was Heroes 3 and should be changed accordingly. I will do so now. Feel free tochange your answer on the Naruto Answers Wiki now that you have a new answer. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:40, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the thing with that is that I would like to use his proper game debut, and I will wait until it is changed to change the answer.Omega64 (talk) 04:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Nagato's debut should be when he first appeared as himself, as the red haired person. If Nagato appeared in Heroes 3 in as the red haired child, even if in a flashback, then yes, that would be his debut. Otherwise, it should be changed to whenever red haired Nagato was first seen. Omnibender - Talk - 04:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::After consideration, Omnibender is right. It should be when Nagato first physically appeared. Omega, his debut would in fact be Storm 2.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 05:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can definitely follow that logic, however it does cause some inconsistency. Nagato is credited with a debut in Road to Ninja, however, Nagato himself never appeared in Road to Ninja, just his Deva Path. The wikia even marks to special with (Pain). If we are talking about full blown appearances, then shouldn't we remove this? Omega64 (talk) 05:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, I believe we should. Omnibender - Talk - 16:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Senju Lineage If I'm not mistaken, is Nagato a Senju as well? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 11:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :As much as Naruto. Seelentau 愛議 11:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Studio Pierrot extra height additions to trivia section. In the Trivia Section, would it be ok to add his Kid, and Teen heights?? He was 149cm when he first met Jiraiya, and 163cm when Jiraiya left them. That seems like interesting info the people might want to know. Should I add it?? I need some consensus on this guys. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:05, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's just objective data, so I think that's ok. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ok I'll add the data where I can. Starting with Nagato. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Yin–Yang Release I may very well be forgetting something obvious here, but where was he stated to be a user of Yin–Yang Release? Did that just carry over from Jiraiya's no longer canon line about him using all six natures? Unless I'm mistaken, Yin–Yang Release wasn't even mentioned until Obito's explanation of Izanagi to Konan, was it? Excluding Izanagi users, the only confirmed users should be Hagoromo, Madara, and Obito.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's because of the ominous sixth nature he was said to have mastered. • Seelentau 愛議 07:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, 6th basic nature is no longer canon, because it was illogical to begin with. If Yin and Yang were a part of the basic nature transformations, then that would have meant that there had to be 8 nature transformations with YYR being the eight, not sixth. It didn't make sense for yin release and yang release to not count as natures but for YYR to count, so I assume that's why Kishi retconned it.--Elveonora (talk) 09:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this--Elveonora (talk) 12:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :The one thing I know is that in a posterior editing, the Jiraiya comment was changed, either from 6 natures to 5, or 5 to 6. Omnibender - Talk - 14:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::6 to 5 in the seventh issue of volume 41. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Telepathy? Nagato showed some telepathy in chapter 327 pg 15-16 when he communicated with Hidan & Kakuzu telling them to help seal the sanbi (stupid move btw since they could have killed their enemy & instead, just left them with a lot of info which hurt Akatsuki in the end). Shouldn't the long range telepathy be noted in the abilities section?--Deathmailrock (talk) 17:56, June 17, 2014 (UTC) That's kind of an application of Magic Lantern Body Technique if I'm not mistaken. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) While It could be the basis of the Magic Lantern Body Technique, it's still nor the Magic Lantern Body Technique. In the end, even if it's official name isn't given, it was a form of Telepathy similar to the Yamanaka clan's Mind Body Transmission Technique (I'm not saying that it is the Mind Body Transmission Technique, just similar). It should be noted in his ability section, even if the ability doesn't have a name or page itself, to acknowledge that he could telepathically speak to his subordinates.--Deathmailrock (talk) 22:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) let's solve this right now. Seelentau and Suzaku, we need the tankobon raws for Jiraiya's sentence regarding Nagato's nature release mastery translated. Because I swear it said he mastered ALL and that includes, yin-yang and its parent releases. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :You can see See's comment only 2 topics above...--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I saw that but what is confusing me is viz made it 6 anyways http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=707977 This guy has posted the viz release of the sentence and it it clearly says 6 natures. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Depends on if it's an old viz scan or the newer--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::The text was changed in a later edition of the chapter in the Japanese volume, this has been brought up already. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Who cares about VIZ? Their translations are as official as the German ones. They're third class reference material, while the Japanese manga is first class. And there, it was changed from six to five, so we obviously should follow that. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) So all in all, as final as it gets. Databook 3 AND japanese tankobon state it as 5 and not 6? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I just remembered something Seel, aren't those black rods made from Yin Yang Release?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :No. They're made from Madara's will and probably Nagato's blood and chakra, according to some side-comment by Kishimoto a few years ago. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that Obito and Madara have both created chakra rods and possess Yin-Yang Release and Rinnegan be enough of a contextual connector that Rinnegan = Yin-Yang Release? And if you consider the fact that Obito referred to Nagato as the Third Six Paths and the 6th element likely referred to Yin-Yang Release? This strikes me as one of those things that simply is not going to be spoon fed to us now. There are obvious clues in the manga, we just need to make a decision based on them. If it wasn't clear already, I'm in favour of listing as Nagato as a Yin-Yang user.--Reliops (talk) 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Did Obito create chakra rods? I can't remember. Madara didn't possess the Rinnegan when he created the rods, though. And the 6th nature was corrected in the Japanese manga, so we shouldn't act like it's still a thing. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Obito at least made Chakra Receivers (several in fact) to bind the jinchuriki, but the only time we actually see him make any on screen was when he used his Truth Seeking Balls to create makeshift ones. We know Madara can make some, as he screwed over Hashirama and Tobirama with a few. Nagato making them is obvious.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) My right testicle is the price if I'm wrong about the rods being will materialization and not Rinnegan stuff--Elveonora (talk) 10:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::The chakra receivers used to bind the beasts were made by Madara. He even said that Obito should use them for the Rikudo techniques, which in turn were used to bind the beasts. The rods are Will Materialization. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::If it were on me, I would have long merged Chakra Receiver Manifestation with Will Materialisation they are obviously the same. In fact Madara made the rod in the same scene he thought he also did Black Zetsu, so yeah. It would also explain why Gedo Mazo had the rods in its navel, being Kaguya and all--Elveonora (talk) 11:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::The rods are really his creation. He just can't create a sentient life form. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::He likely could considering he thought he had made Black Zetsu, but that's irrelevant--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hm. I think we can keep it like it is for now, since we most likely will get an explanation later. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:11, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think we may get an answer relatively soon. If Black Zetsu vanishes the moment Kaguya dies, Will Materialization and Chakra Receiver Materialization are the same, considering in the case of the latter, the rods vanish after their maker's death--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You guys are talking about a special type of release but as far as i know, jiraiya said he mastered the 5 "BASIC" releases did he not? Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. That's why it was changed from 6 to 5. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) so this topic is irrelevant then. Munchvtec (talk) 12:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Infobox image? To avoid starting an all out edit war, let's discuss which photo is better suited. The original or a recent alternative uploaded by me? Personally I find the lighting on the original to be flat out awful, and given both versions, the only pro to keeping it is the fact that it's not a flashback image. The pros for the alternative, however, are better lighting, a better angle, better view of his face, and although you may not consider this important - a better view of his Rinnegan, which is one of his defining traits, and in my opinion should be more visible. And despite being a flashback image, it represents who he is just fine because 90% of the series shows Nagato like this whether he's in flashbacks or reincarnated, and he's only showcased as he appears in the original image for several chapters/episodes. Overall I think the one I uploaded looks nicer in the article and should be used. What do you guys think? --Mandon (talk) 06:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :The original. Lighting is really the only issue with it and it's not so bad that it makes him look completely different. It better shows him as he is during the events of the series. You're right in saying that your upload has some higher quality aspects, but the fact that it is a flashback is important. If it was a flashback of Nagato a week ago in the sunshine that would be fine, but it's long enough ago that he is noticeably younger.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : The original as well, and has the same reasons as the one above. His appearance changed quiet a bit after he used the statue, and he have had that appearance all the way through Shippuden, even though we hardly saw him. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 09:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :: The original. When people think Nagato they think emaciated cripple man in giant crab chair, not young healthy Ame ninja.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. There's a clear majority so that settles it. --Mandon (talk) 21:22, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Missing a video game fact It says that NS:UNS3 is the only game that you can play as a mobile Nagato in the Video Game section, but you can also do that in the NS:UNSR. So that part needs to be changed. Sanbi221 (talk) 04:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Thank you for letting us know. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 04:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yin and Yin-Yang Why doesn't Nagato have Yin and Yin-Yang under his elements? Is it a glitch?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Was it ever stated he had them?--JOA20 07:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't Jiraiya state he mastered all 5 basic natures and Yin and Yang by the time he was 10?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::No. Jiraiya did say six natures, but it was retconned to five. In the 4th databook, Nagato had five basic natures plus Yang Release, and Yin–Yang Release was stated to be unique to those who gained Hagoromo's power.--JOA20 08:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Nagato's age Is it from the fourth databook or something? Because nothing in-series supports it. Jiraiya trained the Ame orphans before training Minato, but going by this they were quite a bit younger than him. Since Minato died at 24, he would have been 40/41 during the Pain invasion. That's at least a five-year difference. Given that Jiraiya stayed with them at least until Nagato was ten (stated in this article), does that mean Minato was a 15-year-old academy student? Or did Jiraiya train the orphans after Minato? Also, how on earth does all this fit with the timeline of the wars? I think it's worth a trivia mention at least that his age is sketchy. Chaosattractor (talk) 03:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC)chaosattractor :Yes, his age is from the databook. It seems that Jiraiya actually trained Minato's team before Nagato (despite what the lines on his face in Part 1 flashbacks would indicate) and there were fewer than five years between the Second and Third World Wars. As for how it all fits in the timeline, it really doesn't. There are now many contradictions in the series about when certain events took place, one of which involves Nagato and company. Still, Jiraiya's article should be updated to indicate he trained Minato first.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:04, April 4, 2015 (UTC) The Second Shinobi War ended between Hanzo vs the Sannins and Jiraiya starting Ninjutsu training with the 10yr old Nagato(which lasted 3 years from that point on), so Jiraiya all in all was at Amegakure for 6 years, as Nagato was 7(DB) when he lost his parents and when the Sannin fought Hanzo and 13 when Jiraiya finally left Amegakure.. Minato is 6 years older than Nagato and Minato became a Genin on Jiraiya's Konoha Genin Team at age 10(DB) and at that time Nagato was only 4. Yahiko is 2 years younger than Nagato(DB) so Yahiko was 11 when Jiraiya left and 15 when he died because of Hanzo's treachery. It is completely plausible because a 15yr old Shino is 175.1cm tall and a 16yr old Suigetsu is 177.4cm. Itachi was always much older looking and acted it, yet he was 11 when he joined the Anbu and 15 when he cut Orochimaru's arm off and recruited a 13yr old Deidara. So there is no error here at all. QuakingStar (talk) 19:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Nagato's elemental techniques Is there a reasonable Fire Release technique we could add to Nagato's jutsu list? It's very strange that we have the Earth, Water, & Wind techniques we've seen him demonstrate listed and not the Fire one Nagato demonstrated in the anime during the Jiraiya/Pain battle. Do we know which one it is? If you need a reference to what I'm talking about, check NS episode 131.--Minamoto15 (talk) 23:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Bump-Bump.--Minamoto15 (talk) 18:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Previous discussions have decided that characters do not need a jutsu in their infobox just to represent the fact that they have a particular nature type. I realize this doesn't directly address your question, but it may solve the impulse to find a placeholder. ''~SnapperT '' 18:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I had noticed that we did it for two other nature types, hence why I asked the question. I wasn't sure if there was any indication of what it could be, but yes it does relieve me of an impulse to add a placeholder. Thanks Snapper.--Minamoto15 (talk) 18:19, April 14, 2015 (UTC) sequence of events In reference to this edit, is there any manga indication of what happened when? If a piece of information only comes from the anime, it should either be labeled as such or kept ambiguous to avoid conflict between medias. ''~SnapperT '' 19:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Not that I recall. Ame genin didn't have their forehead protectors slashed during the chunin exam, and shinobi loyal to Pain in part two did. That's the closest thing to confirmation in the manga I recall. The manga doesn't really say anything that would invalidate the anime, even though I think that Pain coming into power in Amegakure so quickly during the time skip would be strange. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) But if Amegakure was to remain silent and secret about their affairs they wouldn't have slashed the headbands of the teams they sent to the exams in Part 1 anyways. QuakingStar (talk) 21:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Image New image, yay or nay? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:19, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :bump --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:42, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Both of these images are too dark... QuakingStar (talk) 12:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :They're both dark, but Saru's proposed image is the better dark picture.--Mina talk | 13:28, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It is more central in the face. But does any know whether there a lighter image that can possibly be found? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I know there have been a few episodes where Naruto remembers Nagato and Konan among his allies and we get an image of them as they appeared in the Pain arc. Perhaps one of those would provide a lighter picture?--BeyondRed (talk) 21:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::To my knowledge, this is the only other decent image of Nagato with good lighting, red hair and cheekbones.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:11, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Nagato Elements He doesn't have Yang release?? Beyonder (talk) 12:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :You mean Yin Release? And no he doesn't. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Another question, did he use Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall outside of that one scene when Nagato demonstrated Fire, Earth, and Water? Because I don't see why he's listed as a user of that technique, while the other two is being ignored.--Mina talk | 21:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Only in that scene. ESW has specific enough effects to be identified without being named upon use, the fire and water jutsu he used were generic, not something we can specifically identify. There used to be generic unnamed nature jutsu articles for occasions such as this, but they were deleted a long time ago. Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah okay, fair enough. Yeah, I remember those articles after Hiruzen demonstrated them in manga. I wasn't sure of ESW was a case of someone forgetting to remove Nagato as a user or if there was a reason why it remained. Thanks for the clear up.--Mina talk | 01:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't the databook state that Hagoromo's power gives Yin-Yang Release? Didn't Nagato have Hagoromo's power (specifically, the Rinnegan)? D.Phoenix (talk) 04:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :It says Naruto has Yin-Yang Release thanks to Hagoromo's power, which we know is Six Paths Senjutsu in his case. I don't think it says all of Hagoromo's power grants it, or else Kakashi would have it, for example.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:20, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It says that? Where? :o • Seelentau 愛 議 08:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Doesn't it say Naruto can make use of Yin-Yang Release because of Hagoromo's power? I thought that was the reason we even know he has Yin-Yang in the first place and wasn't just using the Yang seal to heal people like everybody thought.--BeyondRed (talk) 10:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, yes, that's correct. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:50, May 10, 2016 (UTC) If he doesn't have Yin Release or Yin-Yang Release then how did put a powerul Genjutsu inside his Ame people? and I thought it takes YinYang Release to make the black chakra rods?? What is up with this Seelentau?? QuakingStar (talk) 18:24, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :No idea what it takes to make them, lol. Theoretically, it should be Will Materialisation only... • Seelentau 愛 議 18:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, what Nagato did to Ame shinobi was not genjutsu, but rather protections against mind-reading jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:22, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Ibiki said there would most likely be genjutsu traps.. so I misread that. I thought Will Materialisation was a YinYang tech?? QuakingStar (talk) :No, that was never stated. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:18, May 11, 2016 (UTC)